This invention proposes a device for straightening and drying hair.
More precisely, the device according to the invention consists of two plates, around which are many tracks or belts which rotate. The tracks or belts carry brushes and with hair placed, which, between the plates, the hair is straightened and comb. Air diffusion is also used to dry the hair together with the action of said brushes.
At present manual devices are known to straighten hair (straightening plates), which are made up of small pliers, in which at least one of the ribs contains an electric resistance capable of heating its external surface.
By inserting a lock of hair between the plier's ribs and making it slide inside it, starting from the root of the hair and up to its tip, the hair is subjected to a tension which causes it to be straightened, owing also to the pliers high temperature.
By repeating the operation on all the locks of hair a complete straightening is obtained, an operation which must be carried out on perfectly dry hair. It is however apparent how, to carry out the above described operation, it is necessary to employ a person who, after drying the hair, operates the pliers and inserts from time to time the locks into the pliers; these are operations which take a long time and anyway a longer time the thicker is the hair to be straightened.
Another inconvenience of the above described pliers consists in that, even though the operator is skillful, it is impossible to get a perfect result, with perfectly straight and sleek hair.